


More Comfortable in Chaos

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [8]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny woke up in his own bed for the first time in two weeks and a half.</p><p>He was naked, and warm, and had the cutest brunet ever sleeping next to him and drooling on his pillow, and nothing had ever felt more right and perfect than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Comfortable in Chaos

“I can't believe this is happening.” muttered Johnny to the white wall in front of him that he was supposed to paint emerald.

 _Supposed_ being the main word, because so far he had managed to paint one single line of green paint, starting in the middle of the wall and ending ten centimeters lower before abandoning all hope and every single one of his dreams.

He _couldn't_ believe this was his life now.

Peter chuckled, the sound making something warm and comfortable swim around Johnny's stomach and when he turned to glare at him, his mate was smirking at the wall and still painting it – in black, because Loki had decided that his bedroom's accent wall should be black, like the psycho that he was.

“Are you _making fun of me_?” asked Johnny, sounding appropriately offended.

“You're such a diva.” huffed Peter, rolling his eyes.

Johnny decided that the best answer to that was to splash him with some green paint.

The following paint war only ended when Loki entered the room, his eyes red and looking positively furious, and started yelling at them.

He regretted nothing.

 

 

***

 

 

“Come _on_ Sue, that's not fair!” pouted Johnny.

He also crossed his arms, just to show his sister how happy he was with the situation – meaning not. He was very _not_ happy.

Victor yawned, all of his very sharp teeth glinting under the afternoon light, and Johnny turned to him to glare.

“I know exactly what you're doing Victor!” he said.

“Good,” replied Sue, rolling her eyes, “Maybe you'll finally stop acting like a child then.”

“I'm _not_ a child and I sure as hell don't need Victor to _babysit_ me!” he cried out, realizing how _childish_ he sounded just as the words were leaving his mouth.

Sue raised an eyebrow at that.

“Alright,” said Johnny, sighing in despair, “I get your point there, but come on! Putting me in time out? _Seriously_?”

“Would you prefer to deal with an angry Loki?” she asked.

Johnny actually considered it.

On the one hand, he could spend the rest of his afternoon with an actual big bad black wolf. Victor wasn't half-feral anymore, but he was also _not_ not half-feral anymore.

On the other hand, there was Loki, who wouldn't stop eating him alive even if Sue asked nicely.

“Fine!” he huffed, throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes, “But you should really teach him how to find some sense of humor.”

“You kind of ruined the paint in his room _and_ some of his stuff.”

“As if more green on his clothes would make _any_ difference.”

Victor actually _snorted_ at that.

“ _See_!” Johnny pressed, pointing at the wolf, “Even Victor agrees!”

He didn't miss the way his sister badly repressed a smirk as she mumbled something about 'stupid pack' and 'insufferable morons' and left the living-room.

“Just so you know I'm texting Ben so he can call you out on that!” he yelled after her.

 

 

***

 

 

Johnny grabbed Peter by the wrist and pulled him to their bedroom as soon as the pack had finished eating dinner and Namor and Ben had started bickering about dishes.

Peter was slightly confused but amused, Johnny could feel it – it was one of these things that had come with being mates, this bond letting them into each other's head a lot more than should sometimes be allowed.

“I know what you're thinking about, you know.” commented Peter when the bedroom's door closed behind the two of them and Johnny very gently pressed him against it, standing so close to each other that their chest were touching.

“You don't look like you have a problem with what I'm thinking about.” he remarked, breathing the words against Peter's neck, his lips brushing feather-light kisses against his skin.

As expected, because Johnny knew him almost by heart now, Peter shivered and gripped him by the waist to push him even closer.

“What are you waiting for then?”

Smirking, Johnny didn't reply, choosing to start sucking a hickey on his neck instead, happy with the breathless moan that earned him.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey, so I got an idea!” loudly whispered Reed.

Someone groaned.

“A _great_ idea!” he added, and the sole fact that Johnny could _hear_ the smile in his voice made him want to punch him a little.

Victor made a tiny breathy sound from his place at the foot of the bed, as if he could read Johnny's mind – or maybe he just wanted to sleep too and was tired of his mate's constant babble, who knew with the wolf.

“It's about Loki's bedroom!” continued Reed, because he had absolutely no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

“One more word and I will do terrible things to you.” warned Loki in a cold voice.

Victor made the breathy sound again, confirming the theory that he just wanted his mate to shut up so he could sleep, like everyone else.

“Come on, let him talk,” said Ben, “if you don't he's gonna squirm around the bed all night long, waiting to tell us, and _I'm_ the one laying next to him.”

“Why do I even let you all sleep in my bed?” sighed Sue.

Victor made the exact same sound for the third time and it occurred to Johnny that maybe he was just snoring.

“'M so tired.” murmured Peter against his shoulder.

“I know.” Johnny murmured back, wrapping an arm around him.

“Thank you Ben.” said Reed over them, completely ignoring Sue. “It's about the curtains.”

Namor muttered something in a language completely different from English but it sounded rude as hell and Loki snorted at it.

Weirdly enough, and even if he was sometimes complaining, this scene was becoming a daily occurrence. They had all decided to buy Sue a brand new, king size bed about two days after Jim had left, and had all slept in it every night ever since, using it as a weird bonding exercise.

With one member of the pack gone for who knew how long and another one staying in his wolf form, it was crucial that they all stuck together if they didn't want the whole pack to just disintegrate. Even Loki, who still acted like a douche who barely tolerated them, had spent the nights with everyone, although he could have easily written Sue out and taken the pack instead.

“I _will_ murder you Richards, this is not a joke.” said Loki, cutting off Reed who had started babbling about throw-pillows and quilts.

Victor grunted this time and Johnny felt him move until the wolf was laying entirely on his mate's legs.

“Alright.” sighed Reed.

“Oh so to shut you up we just need Victor to sit on you?” Johnny couldn't help but ask.

Someone kicked him hard the leg but he was pretty sure it was his sister so he closed his eyes, burrowed closer to Peter's side and tried to fall asleep instead of mouthing off.

 

 

***

 

 

Living with werewolves had never been that pleasant all the time, but living with a werewolf who was permanently on four paws was just straight up ridiculous.

“Are you _brushing_ his fur?” asked Johnny, staring incredulously at Reed who was, in fact, running a brush over Victor's side. “ _Oh man_ , he's gonna kill you as soon as he's back being himself.” he added once he had started filming the scene – because blackmail on Victor was hard to get and he needed something in case Namor started having a grudge against him _again_.

Reed rolled his eyes.

“He's my mate,” he said, “I need to take care of him.”

“Oh, so this is because you can't have sex.”

“No.” replied Reed, suddenly glaring.

Victor must have sensed it, because he was opening his eyes and looking at Johnny as if he was going to bite his head off any second.

“Okay, got it, do not bring up the sex thing.” he said, raising his hand in a too-late sign of his innocence.

Reed continued to glare, still brushing Victor's black fur.

 

 

***

 

 

The Full Moon happened on a cloudless Friday night that was just cold enough that Johnny started shivering while taking his clothes off before shifting.

Slipping into his wolf form was easier than even breathing, and his thick fur was well over enough to keep him warm, but that didn't stop Peter, who had already been in that form for the past five minutes, to huddle close to his side and bury his nose against the scuff of his neck.

If he still had human fingers, Johnny would have run them through Peter's fur. Instead, he huffed softly, affectionately bumping his head against his before starting to howl up at the Moon when Sue and the others did.

As one, the pack started running to the far end of their backyard where the grass left place for trees and the woods surrounding the house, the eight of them running without making any noise.

It was their first Full Moon since Victor had decided to go furry and without Jim and the atmosphere all day had been weird and tense, with Sue not really speaking to anyone and everyone being way too agitated. Fortunately though, as wolves their instincts controlled them more and it was easy to lose themselves in the chase, running after wild animals in the dead of the night and sharing their catch with their mate and the rest of the pact.

At one point, Johnny was pretty sure he saw Victor and Reed disappear behind bushes and he got reminded as to why this night was his favorite night of the month as he turned around and found Peter's brown wolf already waiting for him, looking absolutely perfect under the gray light.

 

 

***

 

 

Johnny woke up in his own bed for the first time in two weeks and a half.

He was naked, and warm, and had the cutest brunet ever sleeping next to him and drooling on his pillow, and nothing had ever felt more right and perfect than that.

Rolling to his side to face Peter, he took a moment to stare at his mate and drink in the sight of him, from his long eyelashes to his slightly open lips, forcing himself to stay where he was and not lean closer to kiss him on the nose – he knew Peter hated it and it made him love doing this even more.

He only started moving when the person he could hear singing in the kitchen started making pancake, the faint smell reaching Johnny even from the other side of the house.

“Hey Pete,” he murmured, reaching with his left hand to thumb at his cheekbone, his fingers gliding down his cheek to stay on his jaw where the teeth mark from the previous night had already disappeared.

Just for that, Johnny hated werewolves' supernaturally fast healing.

“Ngh!” groaned Peter, wrinkling his nose.

“Come on, I think Reed and Ben are making breakfast.”

Sighing softly, Peter half opened his eyes to squint at him, looking adorably rumpled – and wrecked, he looked wrecked and like someone who had had sex all night long, which was exactly what had happened.

Full Moon sex was _the_ _B_ _est_.

“Come on, wakey.” murmured Johnny, leaning over to kiss his nose, making him huff and bat an annoyed hand at his chest. “If we're fast enough we can eat and have shower sex before Loki wakes up and starts yelling at us.”

“We already had too much sex,” mumbled his mate, dragging the hand he had on his chest up and over his shoulder to curl his fingers into the hair at the back of his head and pull him closer.

Johnny let him, sighing happily when Peter angled them so they were laying chest to chest, Johnny's face against his collarbone and their legs tangled.

“You wanna cuddle instead of eating pancakes and having some more sex?”

“You know I do.” replied Peter around a yawn before wrapping both his arms around Johnny tight enough that he couldn't pull away – _as if he would_ – and falling back to sleep a second later.

Johnny's stomach rumbled and the singing in the kitchen grew louder but he closed his eyes instead of moving and took advantage of his warm and cuddly mate to go back to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Ben was in the middle of telling Peter about that one time Namor had almost broke a then-human Victor's every bones when Johnny's phone started ringing.

Laughing at Ben's story, he set his beer down on the table and took the call without looking at the caller's ID.

“Hey.” said Jim, causing Johnny to almost have a heart attack and the other two to turn to him, looking shocked and a little scared for his rocketing heartbeat.

“Oh my god, you asshole!” Johnny cried out before signaling to the others to not move and getting up.

The pub they always went to was calm but there was a match that night of some sports he didn't care about so the place was packed and loud and he knew he wanted to be someplace with a limited amount of yelling and ears possibly listening in to have a conversation with Jim

“Why the fuck did you wait almost a whole damn month to call?!” he asked once he was outside with no one to distract him – and no Ben or Peter to hear him when he would inevitably scream.

“It's complicated.”

“Like hell. We're your pack, calling or texting isn't complicated. And please tell me you called Sue first because I swear to god if you decided that calling me first was a good idea–”

“I did!” Jim cut him, “I'm not stupid, alright, I called her. That's actually why I'm calling you.”

“What did you tell her?” asked Johnny, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the burst of rage that was without a doubt going to erupt within him.

“I told her that I don't know when I'm gonna be back.”

Johnny's foot went right through the trashcan that he kicked and all of its content spilled on the curb.

He wished it had hurt just a little bit.

“ _Why_?” he asked through gritted teeth, chest heaving, “Why the fuck?”

“Because Toro is my family and I spent the last sixty years thinking that he was dead.”

“Then take him with you and come back! It's not like we're going to reject him!”

“I can't do that, not with Bucky.”

“Then come the fuck home and let Toro decide where ever he wants to stay, with our pack or Bucky's, and you can see him everyday if you want!”

“You don't understand Johnny. _He's my pack_. Or at least he used to be, and I really don't think I can have him so close to so many Alphas without going crazy.”

Johnny sighed deeply and very slowly flexed a hand he hadn't realized he had in a tight fist.

“Jim,” he said, taking a second to swallow around the lump of rage and fear and _utter panic_ in his throat. “We already lost Victor, we _can't_ lose you too.”

“I know,” sighed Jim.

He sounded tired, and twice as lost as Johnny felt, and none of this was any good.

“Look I… I called you because I feel like you are the only one apart from Loki who could understand. You've been alone with Sue for a long time before meeting us, and you've had mate problems too, so _please_ , don't hate me and make sure Sue doesn't completely lose it while I'm away.”

Now would have been the best moment to scream, kick another trashcan, even put his hand through a brick wall too, but Johnny knew he was right and his words drew the fight and screaming match right out of him, leaving him with nothing to do but slump back on the pub's outside wall and run his free hand through his hair, wondering why the hell every fucked up scenarios that could happen to their pack were all happening almost at the same time.

“I get it… I do,” he sighed when it was clear Jim wasn't going to speak anymore, “but I need time, because I'm pretty sure if I were to see you right now I would break your teeth. And probably your nose too. But when you put it like that, I do get why you're doing this.”

“Thank you.” breathed out Jim, sounding relieved.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

“ _Please_. As if taking care of my sister and making sure she doesn't kill one of us wasn't already part of my job. Now please send an inappropriate selfie to Namor, who's pining by the way, and let me go back to my fun night out and away from the pack's angst.”

“Alright.” laughed Jim – and if they spent two more minutes just listening to each other's breathing, well, that was their problem and no one was here to witness it.

When he walked back into the pub and sat back down next to Peter, he finished his beer in two gulps and spent the next ten minutes promising them that everything was alright before they managed to go back to their previous cheerful atmosphere.

 

 

***

 

 

“It feels weird to have the house so quiet.” said Sue, her feet up on the garden table no one ever used and her right hand slowly caressing down Victor's head that was resting on her knees.

“Yeah… reminds me of the good old times where we didn't have a pack.” replied Johnny, fiddling with his empty can of soda.

Sue's left foot bumped against his right when he put his feet up on the table too, and he mirrored her tiny smile when she turned to look at him.

The house was empty except for the two of them and Victor, for once, and the silence was extremely unsettling. Without even realizing it, Johnny had grown used to the constant white noise of seven other people living in the same house as him, and now that the place was pitched in silence he was missing his small but loud pack.

“Jim called you, didn't he?” asked Sue, turning back to look at the woods instead of his face, her hand sliding down Victor's head.

He made a tiny groan of pleasure when she started scratching behind his ears.

“He did.”

Sue sighed deeply.

“You think we're gonna be okay?”

“Of course.” immediately replied Johnny without a single doubt.

He put his hand on his sister's shoulder and waited until she made eye-contact to continue.

“I know that the pack has been all kinds of weird and fucked up for the last half year, but trust me, we're gonna be fine. There's no doubt about it. _None_.”

She nodded, averting her eyes and looking down at Victor as if it would prevent Johnny from seeing the way her eyes were suddenly misty.

“And look at the bright side,” he added when she said nothing after a moment, “you've managed to get one of the Marrok's son to join your pack _and_ don't have Victor talking shit twenty-four-seven anymore. That's an all win situation!”

Victor lunged at him, managing to make him crash on the grass, and bit his shoulder without any heat as Sue laughed at Johnny's faux screams of horror and pain.


End file.
